


A Midsummer's Night

by kiwiootori



Category: GOT7
Genre: I still suck at titles, M/M, college AU sorta, in which i'm fake deep, jb is a writer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9482075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwiootori/pseuds/kiwiootori
Summary: "Imagine person A lightly tracing 'I love you' over and over again on person B's back, assuming that person B is asleep. When person A is lying on their back, getting ready to sleep, person B moves closer and wraps their arms around person A, whispering softly 'I love you too'. Bonus it that's the first time person A has ever declared their love for person B."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based very loosely on the prompt listed in the summary that I found on Pinterest. I'm JJP trash. Also not beta read, kindly excuse any typos or mess ups. Please enjoy.

It’s 2am in the morning, and the world is quiet, the only light seeping into the room from the moon, peeking in through the cracks in the blinds. Every once in a while, Jaebum can hear the faint sound of a car passing on the road below, some unknown person going some unknown place, covered in the cloak of night. Nora purrs at the foot of the bed, moving her shoulders ever so slightly and stretching out her legs without opening her eyes. Beside him, Jinyoung stirs in his sleep as Nora’s foot hits his leg, moving the head he has pillowed in his arms to face away from Jaebum before his breathing returns to normal. Jaebum watches him, eyes separating from the dark screen of his laptop, glasses slipping as he looks down.

For once, Jinyoung isn’t wearing a shirt. It distracts Jaebum from his laptop for another moment as his eyes drift over the muscles on Jinyoung’s back, the rise and fall as he breathes. It’s hot, and Jaebum’s little apartment doesn’t have air conditioning, so they’re relying on the fan in the window. It doesn’t do much to cool down the temperature in the house, and there’s a slight sheen of sweat on the back on Jinyoung’s neck and shoulders. At the sight of it, Jaebum moves his hand up to his own neck, and it comes away slightly damp. Wrinkling his nose and sighing, he places his laptop to the side and stands, padding over to the window to see if he can turn the fan up. He can, and after switching the button, he turns on the other small fan in the corner before coming back to the bed and climbing under the single sheet.

His laptop screen is still dark, and he moves the mouse, eyes blinking as the screen brightens ever so slightly to reveal the word document still up. Almost to the five-page minimum, and his brain is blank. He’d hoped spending the day with Jinyoung and listening to the sounds of the night settling around him would help knock some of the writer’s block out of his head, but it’s been four hours since he sat down and opened his laptop, and all he has is two sentences more than he’d had before. With a (very quiet, he doesn’t want to wake Jinyoung) groan, he leans his head back on the bedframe and closes his eyes, cursing his brain.

Spending the day with Jinyoung had helped give him some inspiration. But this type of inspiration isn’t the kind he can turn in as his creative writing assignment. This kind of inspiration has him wanting to write poetry about smooth skin underneath his fingertips and the tumble of his heart when Jinyoung’s slightly chapped lips press against his own. This kind of inspiration makes him want to write a story about the way Jinyoung’s back arches and the way his eyes crinkle when he laughs and how wide his smile is, splitting his face from side to side. This kind of inspiration has left the protagonist in his story at the edge of a cliff, tapping his sandal-clad foot, waiting for Jaebum to fall back into the medieval times so he could finish the prompt he was assigned to.

Jaebum would jump back into the story if he could, but Jinyoung is just so much more interesting than a story about some sword swinging moron going on a quest that would ultimately end him up in more trouble than he was in when he started. It’s not like Jaebum has ever been good at writing action plots anyway, being more of a poet and deep thinker. With a sigh, Jaebum opens his eyes and hits a few keys, then deletes the entire two sentences he’d written before. His hands hover over the keyboard, still, as he listens to Jinyoung’s breathing, even, calm, grounding. He turns his head again, looking at his boyfriend’s messy black hair, toned back, long legs barely able to be seen through the thin sheet. The character in his story calls his name, trying to get him to continue, but he closes the laptop, deciding he’s getting nothing done tonight.

Again, he pulls his legs from under the sheet and stands, this time with his laptop, shuffling over to the desk to plug the laptop into the power outlet before heading back. He adjusts his pillows, taking them from where they had been supporting his back against the hard bedframe and laying them down. Instead of resting his head on them when he gets back under the cover, though, he rolls onto his left side and rests his elbow there, propping his head up with his chin in his palm, looking down at his boyfriend.

Without thinking, he brings his hand up, fingers trailing lightly across the younger man’s back. When Jinyoung doesn’t seem to notice, still breathing evenly, Jaebum uses his index finger to begin to write words onto his back. He writes a rushed poem, something gross about flowers and the sun, then their names, before pausing, his finger hovering over Jinyoung’s back. Slowly, he brings his finger down and, feather light, begins to write. After the last character has been traced, he brings his finger away and replaces the empty space with his lips, leaving a soft kiss in the space before sitting back up. Some of the tension has weaved its way out of his shoulders, and his lips lift up out of their own accord, eyes lingering on his boyfriend for a moment more before he turns away, laying his head down on his pillow and closing his eyes.

“I love you too.” Jaebum’s eyes fly open and he looks back over his shoulder before rolling onto his back, elbows supporting him so he can sit up a bit. Jinyoung has turned his head to face him and is smiling at him, head still pillowed in his arms, hair falling over his eyes. Jaebum feels his face heating up as his mouth falls open, reaching for something to say.

“I- I thought you were asleep!” Jinyoung chuckles, still raspy from the sleep in his throat.

“I was. You woke me up when you turned on the other fan and then you kept making noise and shifting about so I couldn’t fall back to sleep. I’m glad I stayed awake though.” Jaebum groans in embarrassment and falls back onto the bed, and covering his reddening face. Jinyoung laughs again, one arm moving so he can pry at Jaebum’s hands. “Did you mean it?” Jaebum keeps his eyes squeezed closed, even when Jinyoung peels one hand away.

“Yeah. God, it’s such a silly way to finally say it. I’m sorry.” Jinyoung moves suddenly, and when Jaebum opens his eyes, Jinyoung’s face is only inches away from his own, peering down at him.

“No. It was cute. Shut up,” Jinyoung mumbles before diving in to kiss him. Jaebum closes his eyes again, hands automatically coming up to cup Jinyoung’s face, thumbs dancing across his jawline. It’s a short kiss, and when Jinyoung pulls away, Jaebum grins.

“You have bad breath.” Jinyoung rolls his eyes and hits Jaebum’s shoulder, but there’s a twinkle in his eyes.

“Well, you shouldn’t have told me you loved me in the middle of the night. That’s your own fault.” He goes to move away, but Jaebum quickly wraps his arms around his waist and pulls him down so that they’re chest-to-chest, laughing at the surprised squeak Jinyoung lets out. “Jaebum, come on, it’s hot.” Even as Jinyoung whines, his face buries into Jaebum’s shoulder and his hands come down to rest at Jaebum’s sides, so Jaebum knows he’s won.

“Sorry, that’s my fault.” Jinyoung huffs and pinches him for making such a joke before rubbing his hand over the area after Jaebum yelps.

“Shut up and sleep,” the younger man grumbles, eyelashes fluttering closed against Jaebum’s neck. The older man does as he’s told and closes his eyes, but he can’t help but to smile as he feels Jinyoung’s finger lazily tracing characters onto the skin he’d just pinched.

“I love you too.”


End file.
